A New Tribe?
by IamSoSORRY
Summary: Well It's a warriors story...You can read to find out if you want to. It's about my cats. Um... well, it can skip out on some important details so please don't criticize me on that! That's all. R&R!
1. The Tribes Formation

**I do not own Warriors, but I do own the characters in the story.**

Nighthawk ran until his paws were sore. _So soon, to soon._ He thought of his fellow clan mates as he ran. _Wait_ he halted spun around and ran towards the blazing fire. "Silverheart!" He shouted in call for his mate. "Help" A small hopeless cry came from a thicket of bramble that was soon caught on fire _Silverheart! I can't lose you, not before you and me are really together. _Nighthawk thought he ran under the burning bush, finding Silverheart grabbing her pelt and running.

Silverheart's Point of view

Nighthawk grabbed me from the burning bush of bramble, I thought I would die in the fire, but I was saved by my mate. I was pregnant, and, he was proud of himself. Now, we were loners though. What once was a forbidden love between my beloved Thunderclan and his Beloved Shadowclan was now gone. Nighthawk had saved more of the Thunderclan. The medicinecat Frostpool, and the medicinecat from his clan Flamepool, and another beautiful she-cat Morningpaw, my apprentice, and last but not least, Duskpaw, His apprentice. Nighthawk spoke after us the small party of cats ran. "We should become a tribe so we cal live" He said in suggestion. "I Highly agree" The rest of us said. "We can go to the Sundrown place! I've heard of a place called of it!" Morningpaw said, she was a beautiful orangeish, brownish she-cat with ember eyes.


	2. Sleektails Joining!

**I do not own Warriors, but I do own the characters in this story.**

Nighthawk's Point Of View

The small she-cat spoke of a good Idea. "Hm who agrees, I certainly do!" I said waiting for a reply "It is simply a great Idea!" Flamepool & Frost pool said. "Hey, Nighthawk, You can lead us, since you are the one talking to us all the time, you are the leader of our tribe!" The little cat said to me. "Nighthawk! Nighthawk! Nighthawk!" They chanted. "Fine." I said. "We will go in the way the sun rises and sets, we start first thing in the morning, we will settle our warriors and such tomorrow morning.

~The next morning~

"Flamepool, Flamepool, wake up. You're the only one asleep." I whispered into the toms ear. "Hm?" was the only response I got. "We have two apprentices, that is Morningpaw, and Duskpaw. A Queen Which just happens to be my mate, Silverheart. Now we need our medicinecat and Warriors!" I declared with a hard stare. "I can be medicinecat." Frostpool said. "I'm her Apprentice then!" Flamepool said excitedly. Fine, Morningbreez, you are still with you're original mentor. But when she can't train you, I will. Or if we get more cats along the way, they will. Duskpaw, I will train you. But same story goes for you as it goes for Morningbreez." I stated.

Morningpaw's Point Of View

We headed off, coming among another cat after about ten minutes of running, me in the middle of the band of cats. "Hello." The strange cat said. The cat had a black sleek pelt, with glowing green eyes. "Hello, I am Nighthawk, these are our medicinecats Flamepool, Frostpool, My mate Silverheart, her apprentice Morningpaw, and my apprentice Duskpaw. Who are you?" Nighthawk said it was quite alarming actually. "I am Sleektail, I was just recently kicked out of a clan." He lowered his tone this time. "What clan?" Nighthawk questioned, "Bloodclan" He growled. "I was but a Warrior, waiting for the opportunity to leave. I wanted to go to another clan," he said again. "Well we are a tribe, and need some more cats, specifically a Warrior. Will you join?" Nighthawk said taking a risk. "Yes" Said the now overjoyed Warrior. "You will be mentoring Morningpaw some of the time, other times my mate will be." The leaders voice rang " Alright where are you headed?" Sleektail asked "The Sundrown place" Nighthawk said calmly. "Well be it, I know just how to get there" He said we ran we caught prey. We finally stopped to eat three vole, and two mice and a rabbit. Then our meal was over. We just kept on going, running and running until the sunset. It was dark and I'd have to say about Midnight, when we stopped running at a thicket of bramble to rest.


	3. Finaly Warriors!

This morning I woke up before anyone els, and woke Duskpaw. "Dusk, Dusk! Wake up!" Those words made her shoot up and dart in a lap around us three times. I giggled quietly. "I'm up Morningpaw! More than ever to!" Duskpaw whispered onto the top of my head _he is a very handsome, and silly tom_.

Duskpaw's P.O.V

Morningbreez woke me up, and I felt energetic Morningpaw is cuter than I could have ever imagined. Silverheart had told about many things that Morningbreez did. Even though we are just apprentices I think I love her. "Morningpaw, shall we go and hunt?" I asked in an offer to get away. "Sure" She said back in a rush to get up she fell right back down, right on her face. I helped her up. We trotted off, rather fast to. We fell silent now running in a straight line, spotting a rather large Vole. "It will take bolth of us to get down and killed. Little did we know, the warriors were watching up, and so were Frostpool, and Flamepool. We jumped for it caught it in our mouths brought it to the ground and tore off the wings, the warriors and medicinecats came out purring. "Morningpaw we will be doing you're final exam tomorrow. You to Duskpaw" Silverheart declared. My heart pounded I was doing my final exam in front of Morningpaw!

Silverheart's P.O.V

I said the news, we ate the Vole, and started to move out again, this time we could just smell the saltwater. It had been a month and it was Dusk.

We had done the final exams and looked for a rock, we found one, Nighthawk stepped onto it and we started.

Nighthawks P.O.V

"We will have a different ceremony, sings how at the moment we are a tribe, not a clan. Well here it is. Morningpaw you have done well over the time of training, it is now time that you get you're warrior name and defend the tribe. Will you except defending this tribe at any cost?" My voice rang out, and brought one more cat over as the answer came. "I do." The Bright she-cat said. "You are now to be named, Morningtail!" I finished and touched noses with the newly claimed warrior then I told her "You will be great." And she got off the rock and Duskpaw stepped on. Here we go again. "Duskpaw you have done well over the time of training, it is now time that you get you're warrior name and defend the tribe. Will you except defending this tribe at any cost?" My voice rang out once again. "I do" The soulful tom said. "You're new name will be, Duskpelt!" Then we nodded at each other and he got off the rock and greeted the group in joy. I walked off to the newcomer. "Who are you?" I asked in a low tone "I'm Lionmane." He spat, "I want to know if I can join." He added "Yes you may join" I spat back at him "good" he said. I walked back onto the rock. "We have yet another new member. Lionmane" He stepped onto the rock as well "With the next member in our group, we will become more successful. Over time we might be able to defeat Bloodclan. But that will take time, training and new members." Then we bolth nodded to each other and set off. That morning we found it. The Sundrown place the place we were looking for! We were all overjoyed.

The place

**The place that they call home is some caves, bramble, and rocks. It has two levels. So dose the Nursery. There is a gather of rocks leading up to the second level. The medicinecat den is right next to that made from bramble over a cave, and leaders den is the same only on the top level in the left-hand corner. Warriors den is the same except across from the medicinecat den, and the Apprentices den is the same, it sits in front when going ^ and down. They are in a circle. The place also has lots of Vole, Rabbit, Squirrel, Mice, Frogs, and Fish.**

**THE STORY ISN'T OVER **


	4. 11 Kits!

Owlscar's P.O.V

He the dark tomcat announced my joining. I didn't prefer to my new name. I had wished he hadn't changed it. He padded up to me for a talk after some cheering with the tribe. "You are quite a loner." The tom said. "Ya sure little scrawny kittypet." I spat, as usual. "My name is Nighthawk thank you very much. I was never a kittypet." He whispered like it would be the end of me. I just mumbled and walked off. Soon there was silence. Silence everywhere

Silverheart's P.O.V

I felt the silence; it was almost unbearable. Everyone at a den but Nighthawk and me, standing alone under the Sunset, the sky of the blending colors, Sky of Touching Hope we called it; when the sunset touched the night sky and the brighter blue sky touched the sunset. I felt a contraction and told Nighthawk; He bounded off. Soon Flamepool and Frostpool came. The first kit I had was blind the medi. Cats thought. This is the order the kits were born in, the kits names, and their appearances. (Top to bottom)

Blackkit-Tom- Black pelt, black eyes, white right front paw.

Bumblekit-She-cat- Looks like Silverheart- Silver pelt with bluish-silver eyes

Hawkkit-Tom- has the coloring of a hawk, with emerald eyes

Honeykit-She-cat- a golden kit with silver eyes

Slykit-Tom- Sly black tomcat, with percing emerald eyes

Lust-She-cat- Black pelt, that almost looks like green, and black eyes

Adderkit-Tom- has coloring of an adder-snake

Greed-Tom- Blue-grey pelt, amber eyes

Envy-She-cat- Blonde pelt, shining blue eyes

Gluttuny-Tom- Brown pelted tomcat with extremely light blue

Wrath- Tom- Black pelted tomcat with darker blue eyes


End file.
